


[Podfic of] Simple Equation

by carboncopies



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work by tuesday.Author's summary: Venom likes Dan.Podfic length 0:04:40





	[Podfic of] Simple Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790440) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 

> Thank you to tuesday for having blanket permission to record! 
> 
> I finally watched Venom last month and this ship is going to kill me.

Podfic length 0:04:40

File size 3.96 MB

Download or Stream via Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19c0jF5vGH7vcOxCqsqdsWxy3GCEc-P7p/view?usp=drivesdk). 


End file.
